The present invention relates to a technology effective when applied to a thin-film wafer handling technology in a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device (or semiconductor integrated circuit device).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-272755 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method of attaching a protective tape to a wafer which method includes monitoring the tape height and adjusting a tension applied to the protective tape based on the monitoring result during an attaching step, thereby relaxing an excessive tension and preventing undesirable warp of the wafer.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-223190 (Patent Document 2) discloses a method of attaching a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet to a wafer which method includes changing a pressure applied to a roller depending on the width of the wafer, thereby adjusting the pressure applied by the roller to be uniform.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10(1998)-330022 (Patent Document 3) or U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,198 (Patent Document 4) corresponding to it discloses a method of attaching a protective film, which method includes applying a stronger tension to the protective film in the initial stage when the film is likely to hang down and then applying a weaker tension so as to prevent the film from being brought into contact with the wafer surface, thereby preventing undesirable warp of the wafer.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-311735 (Patent Document 5) discloses a method of separating a protective tape attached to a wafer, which method includes attaching a peeling pressure-sensitive adhesive tape having a relatively narrow width to the vicinity of the end portion of the protective tape while downwardly applying a push out force and stretching the outer end of the peeling pressure-sensitive adhesive tape in a direction crossing the wafer.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-272755    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-223190    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10(1998)-330022    [Patent Document 4] U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,198    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-311735